Zuko and Katara's Month Long Ride
by JuneTheZutarain
Summary: Happy ZK Month! One shots all month long of our lovely Zutara! Most are rated T but a few are M but no lemons sorry! *Abandoned*
1. Stuck in the Closet

**ZK DAY 1: Hidden**

**Summary: Katara goes to her first high school party when she sees her crazy ex she panics and hides in a closet only to figure her idea is not her own as much as she first thought. AU/Modern Day/No Bending**

* * *

"Love makes your soul crawl from its hiding place" -Zora Neale Hurtston

Katara's Pov:

I admire my probably overly calculated outfit in my full length mirror, I'm not usually this vain but it is my first high school party! I can't help but not over-think the little things especially since I'm not even in high school yet!

After begging and some serious ego-boosting for my brother Sokka he let me come along with to his girlfriend Suki's party. "Katara let's go! I don't want to be that to my own girl's party!" Sokka's voice stopped my thoughts.

I check my navy blue dress skater dress with an over-sized cream sweater that had small matching blue stars all over it. I grab my bag and my blush pink flats while scurrying out the door to my brother's car.

When we arrive at Suki's we can hear the music from the small staircase in front of her house. The house seem to also vibrate, barely but still noticeable. When the door opens Suki leaps into Sokka's arms and roughly kisses his face while I stood there awkwardly waiting for their moment to be over.

"You're late." She finally breathed "Well, Tara took forever." Sokka said looking over at me still holding onto Suki.

"Hi Suki." is all I can come up with. Judging by her expression she just realized I was there.

"Hey girly! Listen, go check out the party while I scold your brother's tardiness". Which basically meant go inside while we suck face, but I was not about to stay and see that. I took my leave and headed into the house.

I leaned against a wall sipping my punch. It had been about 15 minutes since I left Sokka and Suki to do….whatever and I'd spent it right by this wall. I wasn't necessarily a shy wallflower but this was my first party and I wanted to drink it all in before jumping into the water to say.

It was all fine and dandy until I heard a familiar laugh causing me to stop enjoying the atmosphere and snap my neck to the direction of the loud cackle.

Jet.

My psycho ex-boyfriend who tried to blow up our football team's rivaling high school. And he would've gotten away with it and dragged me with him if Sokka hadn't interfered like he did.

I had to find a place to hid, at least until I could find an excuse or a way to get away from him if I needed to. Panic-streaked I find the closest door, jump inside, and then hurriedly shut it behind me. Realizing I had just trapped myself in a hall closet.

"Vacant." a raspy voice declares. I shriek but try to keep quiet so no attention is drawn to the what I now believe is the coat closet. All I can make out is that the voice has stunning gold eyes, a pale complexion, and it's a boy's voice. _Wait I'm stuck in a closet with a boy!_ I freak out in my head.

"Uh, I need to stay here for a bit if you don't mind." I finally respond. "Too bad, this was my hiding spot first." the boy replied a bit too flatly for my taste.

"Didn't your mother teach you sharing is caring." I shot back. By the way his eyes hardened and by his muffled snarl I apparently hit a nerve. "Look, I'm hiding from someone too. And it's really really important I don't bump into him." I practically plead to this stranger in the dark.

He's obviously processing what to do when I see a flicker of something in his eyes "Alright fine." he caves. I smile to myself for my victory and finally sit from my awkward crouching right next to him. It wasn't as if I had a choice there wasn't that much room in here.

Moments of silence pass to where I get uncomfortable with the quiet atmosphere. "So who are you hiding from?" I ask

"What?"

"You said that were hiding from someone when I came in. I was just asking who."

"Who are you hiding from?" He snaps at me.

"I asked you first!" I snap back at him getting equally annoyed as he is.

"Oh wow, very mature. What are you 11?"

"I'm 14 for your information and you are being just as rude to me!"

"How did a 14 year old get into a high school party?"

"I'll start answering your questions when you answer mine." I smirk at him. I'll be damned to answers any of his questions without him answering mine, especially when I asked first! This jerk must think he's a prince so something!

The silence is back for a few minutes before I hear an over-dramatized sigh, "Her name is Mai."

"Who?" I look the mostly dark shadow in the face oh well the eyes basically. Funny how I don't know who he is or what he looks like and even adding on that this guy is getting on my nerves, just being around him is surprisingly easy. Like it would be wrong for me to just give up and go find somewhere else to hide.

"Mai. My ex-girlfriend. I'm hiding because I can't leave my sister and her pet friend. Perks of being the driver." He lightly laughs at himself.

"Funny I'm hiding from my ex-boyfriend, Jet." I say.

"The nut-job that tried to blow up my school last year?"

"The one and only." I stare up at his eyes, another silent moment before we're both laughing. _I like his laugh_.

"Yeah you need to be in here more than I do probably" He says meeting my eyes.

I don't know how long I've been in this closet but honestly I don't care now that we're talking. We've been talking about practically everything. What happened with our exes, his job at his uncle's tea shop, even my dream career of being a nurse and a scar he apparently has on his ace. Time just seems to be nonexistent.

"-and then he got another hook stuck in his thumb trying to get the other one out." We're both laughing not bothered by the idea that someone may hear us or really anything at all.

"Wow. How long have we been in here?" He asks finally calming down.

"I honestly don't know, an hour or two." I smile up at him. I almost pegged this guy as in ass, when really he just need someone to have patience for his temper.

"Well we should probably get out." He says getting up and pushing the closet door open.

"Wait!" I say without even realizing it I had grabbed his hand while getting up myself. "I don't even know your name."

The door is slanted open so now I can see more of him. He's very lean with broad shoulders and promising abs under his maroon tee. He wasn't lying about the scar but I'm not bothered by it he's a hero for what his did. Then I take in his golden eyes again, to see they're now only a few inches from my face.

I blush hoping the small amount of new light doesn't reveal it. "You really want to know my name?" I feel his heated breath on me. I nod only to have him close the gap between us with his lips.

It's a quick peck but I can feel his heat linger on my lips. "It's Zuko." He smirks. Whatever my expression is, he's pretty damn satisfied with it. "Katara" I breathe. He kisses me one last time before saying, "Well Katara I will definitely make sure I see you around." and leaves the closet into the crowd.

I touch my fingers to my lips. _Still a little warm_, I thought. Well my brother abandoned me, I almost ran into my crazy ex-boyfriend, and spent the majority of my time in a closet with a stranger. Needless to say it wasn't that bad for my first party.

* * *

**(A/N): Bwhahaha! Day 1/28 complete! I know they're a tad out of character both being so forward but it just helped with the story. I know I disgraced the Zutara family I must flee and never return! Haha but in all seriousness I will be doing one-shots all month long and will be uploading them here. Please feel free to leave a review and I'll see ya tomorrow. Hope I gave you a good kick start to Zutara Month! Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review. (◕ω◕✿)  
**


	2. Eyes Closed

**ZK DAY 2: Sleep **

**Summary: Zuko has to explains his attentions for Katara to Sokka in front of what they think is a sleeping waterbender**

Zuko's Pov:

It was dark at the campsite. It must have been late seeing how the Water Tribe siblings are asleep. They're always the last to bed, must be part of their culture to stay up.

Since coming back from the field trip with Yon Rha Katara has not only let me inside the group but a chance at a good friendship. But that's not all you want is it Zuko? thinking to himself. He then continued to mentally argue with himself until a soft shiver caused him to come back to reality.

Katara was laying a few yards away from him shivering to the fact she had no blanket. When Azula attacked the Western Air Temple we had to leave rather quickly which also meant missing to pick up some things when escaping in such a hurry.

Katara had made sure everyone had what they needed before she did so for herself. Of course she's kind-hearted on top of being smart, a incredible bender, courageous, and…. beautiful. Literally shaking my head of the recent but frequent thoughts about the waterbender I shrug off my blanket and get up walking over to her. Gently I place the blanket on her so she wouldn't wake up. When she continued to shiver I realized the blanket must have lost its heat while walking up to her. I hover both of my hands over her sleeping body and concentrated my inner fire to focus on radiating heat off my palms and onto her body, causing her to sigh with what sounded like content instantly. Without touching her I roam my hands over her to ensure she's equally warmed up. I was so focused I didn't even sense another being behind until he spoke up.

"I believe that is MY job." Sokka said sternly causing me to freeze. From his angle this can't look to good. Had to think of a way to tell him my intentions were not impure and fast.

I turn to face him and and stand up. "It made more sense for the firebender to give up his blanket than a protective non-bending brother." I offer kindly, hands up where he could see them. I just got accepted by everyone in the group I'm in no rush to pick a fight anytime soon.

"It's not that cold out." Sokka grumbled. Yeah right, of course I'm using my firebending to stay warm but I can see the warrior's fists clenching and un-clenching trying his hardest not to wrap his arms around himself.

"What are you doing up anyway?" I ask him honestly.

"I went to the bathroom and when I came back you were hovered over my sleeping sister." his words quiet but no mistaking the tense tone in his voice. We both become silent and turn to stare at the unconscious waterbender.

"So what gives?" He asks rather vaguely. "She wouldn't stop shivering even after I put the blanket on her so I used my firebender to warm her up." I answer sincerely. "No I mean why have you been giving Katara the extra attention." Wait, what?, Deep down I truthfully knew why I was giving Katara my complete attention but I wasn't ready to admit to myself let alone her brother. "I don't know what you're talking about." I say staring him right in the eye.

"Oh so helping her with the chores, small talk with laughter, and suddenly becoming sparring buddies doesn't ring a bell?" Sokka asks.

I can't deny any of those things. When she looked like she was struggling with a chore I jumped in since Aang and I were done training by breakfast. Which meant free time to spar with her as well and of course we weren't silent when hanging out these are things I'd do with the rest of the group as well. Yeah, but Katara is the best to do those things with even more if you-.

_Quiet you!_ I argue with myself again I seriously need to talk to Uncle about this when I see him again.

"Your sister finally trusts me Sokka. We've become good friends." I can't help falter a small smile to myself before I straighten back up to my usual scowl.

"Nice try, Aang is infatuated with Katara and he doesn't come close to the attention you give her. So fess up because I'm quite sure I'm ready to see my baby sis with a jerkbender." Sokka smirked mischieviously. I know he's at least some what joking but I can't help but only glare at him as a response.

"It's not like that Sokka."

"I really don't believe that."

"Well **believe** it." My words are coming out harsher now. _Why can't he just leave it alone!_

"No I see the way you look at her! Now spill!" Sokka retorted in a loud whisper. Both of us trying our best to make sure that Katara who was not only in question but in slumber, stayed that way.

"There's nothing to spill Sok-"

"Well then maybe I should ask Katara then. Wouldn't want that no-"

"Alight! I love her!"

_Shit._

"What?" I don't know he asked this I said it a rather loud whisper or was he just oblivious to his persistence that lead to my confession.

Sokka gives me a stern look, then looks back at his sister softening his expression before glancing my way again. I can see it in his eyes his wants to do something but he's holding back. The only thing I can't see is why he won't do something. Before I could react or even think he lets out a deep sigh before turning his back to me and returning to his shared mat with Suki.

If I were to ever peg Sokka for nothing, I'd never in the history of our friendship think he'd be anticlimactic.

* * *

Katara's Pov:

_What he loves me!? _

It was my moon time so I couldn't sleep no matter what. _But Zuko's blanket and gesture to warm me did help with the pain._ I think to myself lying there with my eyes closed, pretending to be asleep. I only heard one pair of feet leave which meant the hotpants in question was left lingering around?

_His pants aren't the only thing about him that's right aren't they? _

_Silence! _

I swear my whatever side of my brain this is, is slower but surely acting and sounding a lot like Toph.

I don't know honestly how to deal with this. I couldn't see his posture or expression but I knew Zuko really meant what he said. _I mean why else would he tell the girl his apparently in love with brother that he indeed loves her. _

I try to really sleep this time once I hear Zuko take his leave as well. _Something will be done about this tomorrow._

* * *

Zuko's Pov:

I get up from my mat and sluggishly rub my eyes. I didn't, no couldn't sleep a wink last night. **_Way _**_too much to think about. _

It's sunrise as I look for Aang although I have no energy for it he still needs to train. Go up to his sleeping form I roughly shake him up.

"Hm? C'mon Katrara just one kiss, you are my forever girl after all." said Aang, obviously still alseep. Out of all the things I didn't need to hear that had to be top five if not one. For the kids reading this what I'm about to do is entirely inappropriate especially for a future Fire Lord, so don't try this at home.

Making a small flame in my palm I place is near his backside for a few moments.

"**HOT!**" Aang screams finally awake grasping his butt and using his airbending to speed off towards the fountain, diving into the fountain ass first.

As soon as I hear a satisfied sigh from where he ran off to I walk towards him rolling my eyes. _I didn't even burn him! The kid doesn't deserve to have a girl like Katara as his forever girl. _

_Oh but you know the perfect man for her, don't you Zuko? _

"Quiet you!"

"Um, Zuko?"

"What?" I bark looking down the avatar who had come out of the water.

"You told me to be quiet when I don't say anything... Are you ok?

I let out a frustrated sigh. I need to stop thinking to myself before I start talking to myself again. "Let's go, it's time for practice."

"Sure! By the way why did you try to like my butt on fire?" asked Aang.

"You wouldn't get up." I say quickly. _I'll be damned to let you know it was because of my jealousy when the Katara herself doesn't even now._

An hour later we reach back to where the others are, breakfast already being served. I look over to Katara who is giggling along side with Suki. Despite her smile Katara looks just as tired as I feel. _Which is really strange seeing how she slept most of the night, unless. What if Sokka told her after I went to bed. I mean I don't think he's that rude but how else do you explain how tired she looks. _Of course he voice brings me out of my panic.

"Here you go Aang, this one is yours." She smiled at him motherly handing him a bowl of hot broth seeped in a small chuck of rice.

"Hey you go Zuko." holding out my bowl with had meat instead of rice with the soup. She keeps her face towards me but her eyes anywhere but on me. _Why was she avoiding looking at me and polite but distant when she only talked to me. _This thoughts were not only bringing back my anxiety but validating it, only causing it to grow. We all eat together and chat after we finish Suki and Sokka go to work on their hand-to-hand combat, while Toph goes to how she says "Keep Twinkle Toes on his a dancing toes.". Leaving me with Katara.

"Do want me to help clean up?" I ask already picking up bowls.

"Uh, s-sure thanks." She replies weakly still not making eye contact.

Once we finish that chore in awkward silence I go to leave seeing how uncomfortable she is around me I turn toward the direction of Appa before she speaks up.

"Wait! I need to talk to you...privately."

_She knows. _

"Ok where to?" I say looking at her see finally looks at me with those beautiful azure eyes before grabbing my wrist and leads me away to the cliff side.

In my mind I can't help but have thoughts race all over the place. _Sokka did tell her! What if he lied? Said something to creep or scare away before I get the chance to defend myself. What if she's so made she's going through with that promised she threatened me back at Western Air Temple? Oh Agni I've made my mistakes but please stop this torture soon._ I so deep into my thoughts I haven't noticed she's placed me in front of flat rock standing up vertically.

_"_Katara I'm so-" was all I can say before she's kissing me. Out of shock I try pull back but she has already hooked her arms around my neck and her lips are so soft and tempting against mine. After a moment like this I give in and kiss her back, wrapping my arms around her waist deepening the kiss.

When we finally come up to breathe she escapes my grasped on her. And when I go to take her back in my arms, she steps back. _Ok what the hell did I do now? _

She pushes me up against the slanted rock again pressing her body against mine. "I love you too." she whispers into my ear I sure if our bodies weren't touching I wouldn't have heard it. Though I have to think to myself to remember if I'm dreaming or not.

"Katara where are you? You gotta see this trick Sefu Toph taught me!'' Aang hollers from somewhere off in the distance. _If this kid was destined to save the world I'd burn him where he stands._

"Be right there!" She yells back. Giving me a quick peck on the cheek she turns and follows wherever Aang was shouting from.

"Meet me here when the others are asleep." She says over her shoulder winking at me. Swaying her hips as she leaves me dumbstruck leaning against a rock.

_She loves me back? _I smirk to myself. _So this is how you wanna play huh? So be it, just don't get scared when you're not all in control tonight.__  
_

* * *

**(A/N:)Day 2/28 done! So I just noticed this has a kiss and go kind of pattern. Don't worry they won't all end like this. Again I hope you enjoyed and please feel free to leave a review if you did or didn't like it. I really adore tomorrow's theme so stay tuned for tomorrow if you wanna see!**


	3. Confessional Chess

**ZK DAY 3: Confession**

**Summary: Long time friends Zuko and Katara pass the time doing one of their favorite games, but what happens when Katara adds in a little wager. AU/Modern Day/No Bending**

* * *

In all of the 12 years Katara has known Zuko, he's never been known for being talkative. Which she had come to enjoy, but now was not that time; now she was utterly bored.

She sighed dramatically to get his attention before speaking, " Hey Zu, you wanna do something else besides contemplate our place in the universe?"

Zuko snorted, "Oh yeah what did you have in mind?" Katara hadn't thought of that. She looked around the room to see Zuko's uncle Iroh has left his chess set out again. "Wanna play chess?" She weakly offered. "Again?" was Zuko's only response. Katara and himself had always had the most fun challenging each other mentally, physically, and even spiritually. So they often played the commonly known board game.

An idea struck Katara "Alrighty then, to make it interesting let's add a little wager." This got Zuko's ears to perk up. "Each time one of us checks the others king, the other opponent must reveal a confession." Katara finished.

"What happens when one of us gets checkmate?" Zuko asks. Katara thinks for a moment before smirking.

"Loser has to do one thing that the winner asks."

"Oh, then you're on. And by the way Tara I like my boots to be polished twice for the extra shine."

"Mhm, sure Zu right after you give me one of your famous back massages." She says just as slyly as he did after giggling.

They both walk over to the small coffee table sitting on opposite sides and start to set up the pieces

Once the pieces are all set. Zuko quickly picks black, which Katara never minded due the white pieces were her favorite.

"Ladies first." Zuko says while flicking his wrist as a gesture for her to make the first move.

Katara takes her left knight moves it to the 3rd row causing Zuko to laugh.

"Classic Katara." Zuko chuckling at Katara's habit to use that piece first.

"Knight equals a warrior, and a warrior must be prepared to die for his or her kingdom first." She says defensively.

"I agree." Zuko concurs while moving his queen like a knight. "But the one with the most power must also be willing to sacrifice his or in this life to defend their country." He finishes.

Ten moves later Katara claims the first check with her bishop.

"Ha! Time to confess!" every word coming out prouder than the other from Katara's lips.

"You know I gave you that one." Zuko teased.

"Well if you did, then stop I hate getting a pity victory." Zuko knew that and it was one of the things the loved about Katara she was stubbornly proud, but she'd rather have a defeat than a courtesy win. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he loved it partly because he had that trait as well. Whether it was because they grew up together or they were cut from the same fabric, the meshed so easily together as friends. Though neither one of them they wanted more.

"Quit stalling and make a confession Zuko."

"Alright, alright." putting his hands up as he talks, "I sleep walk from time to time."

"Does count."

"Why not?"

"Because I've known this since that one time you slept over and you walked out of my room to go cuddle with Sokka in his bed.". If humans could be turned to statues, Zuko was sure he'd be turned into a gaping pose of a marble statue. He and Sokka were both hoping no one knew about that weird incident.

"While didn't you ever bring **that** up." He asks almost accusingly

"Didn't think you're pride or even Sokka's could handle it. And by your expression on your face I'm guessing I was right, now give up another confession." She replied ever so smoothly as if rehearsed.

_Only Tara could weasel two confessions out of me with just one turn_. Zuko thought.

"Fine, I hate papaya."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why is that shocking it's gross."

"No you're right, I just didn't know. I hate papaya too." She mused

"Oh." was all Zuko could say before moving his king out of check, thus continuing the game.

An hour has past and the teenagers have learned that Katara once wet the bed due to a prank by Sokka and Aang. She also loves to sneak out to the beach and go swim in the dark. Zuko thought that one was crazy until she told him that living with a retired veteran and and soon-to-be marine soldier can be a be overbearing on her independence. He instantly understood and asked if she would take him sometime. Zuko had to confess that he doesn't miss his sister and feels bad about it. Of course like always Katara knew just what to say to make him feel genuinely better. Lastly he told her how he got accepted into Yale and would be leaving at the end of this summer. When she congratulated him she did sound genuine with a mix of something else. Hurt? Make sense he was her best friend. As she was his but not to her knowledge she was so much more to Zuko.

Trying to escape the random intense dark vibe in the room Katara started to play again. Zuko was in the lead and was sure he'd win. Neither one of them thought the game would turn out. They both only had their king standing.

"Now what?" asked Zuko there was no way to win unless by surrender and neither of them were going to do that anytime soon.

"Draw?" Katara shrugs.

"So who wins the favor if we both draw though?"

"Both of us." She said more of a question than a statement but Zuko agreed by nodding.

"Ok, I guess I'll go clean those boots for you. I want my massage as soon as I'm done though" laughing dryly Katara starts to get up before Zuko grabs her wrist.

"I don't want you to do that."

"Then what do you want me to do Zuko?"

He doesn't know what about her question set him off, her tone, the question itself, or even the ways it rolled of her lips had now had him slowly leaning in to gently kiss her lips.

For a moment she doesn't move, she doesn't pull back which Zuko takes as a good thing.

Eventually she kisses him showing him without words that she feels what he the kiss deepens they have are being answered with their moment of passion.

Katara pulls away first. "I wanna change my favor too." she breathes.

"Ok what do you want me to do?" he asks between pants.

"Wait for me." Zuko immediately knows what he means. She wants for him to wait for her to graduate high school. He looks up into those stunning azure eyes to see desperation and then suddenly a small hint of regret. _She must regret asking, it is a lot to ask for._

Thinking quicking Zuko grabs a hold of her forearms to bring her into a tight embrace, spilling chess pieces and unoccupied coasters off the coffee table.

Katara ends up awkwardly straddling him with Zuko's lean arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"May I confess one last thing before I answer your question?"

"I don't really think I have a choice he he." Katara lamely pokes fun at their situation.

"I've been in so many different kinds of loves with you Katara. From a love/hate, to a respect for you love, to eventually me falling in love with you. Katara I know, no you're the girl for me and I will happily await for you to finish high school." Zuko confesses.

"Oh Zu!" wrapping arms around his neck and nuzzling into the spot where his throat and collarbone meet. "I love you too and thank you for waiting but you can be such a drama queen sometimes."

They both laugh staying in this position for a while. Not worrying about this summer challenge or even the next day. Because today they both confessed to something that has been a long time coming.

* * *

**(A/N): Day 3/28! Whoo i'm on a roll! Anyway I hope you like this one I tried to made the chess game as real as possible leaving me to play by myself and writing as I went along. It got to be kinda irritable so I stopped and made assumptions. I do hope you enjoyed it nonetheless and please leave a review on how you like the 3rd perspective because I've been doing it with more of these one shots in them. Ok well seeya tomorrow stay beautiful! **


	4. A Promise to Keep

**DAY 4: Promise **

**Summary: Agni Enterprise has a new CEO and what happens when that CEO keeps a promise he vowed a long time ago. AU Modern Day/No Bending**

* * *

Zuko enters the new establishment alone. He wanted to check it one last time before it opens today. He wanted it to be perfect just the way she wanted it to be.

The now CEO of Agni Enterprise was once just a simple heir to the money and power just like his sister in there picture perfect family. But he knew better.

Since Zuko could remember his mother and father always fought and although they only verbally went into battle in front of their children. Zuko could see glimpses of black and blue marks on her body despite her best attempts to hide them from everyone. She never reported it with the threats of her son being next if she even dared to try.

About two decades ago Zuko's mother was murdered by a drive by. It became a cold case and was dropped eventually, leaving his mother's murder(s) out there free with not even a slap on the wrist. But then again, Zuko knew who the real killer behind his beloved mother's demise was.

Ozai.

His sire had to behind it, never really liking getting his hands night before her passing they had gotten into fight and a big one. Big enough for the maids to escort us back to their rooms. Of course Azula sneaked back once the maids left to see what went down. Zuko even though he felt afraid and outcasted of his father, he never wanted to see his parents fight.

In the middle of the night all those years ago Ursa woke up young Zuko urgently telling him she loved him and to never forget who he was. Kissing him all over his face while whispering goodbyes. When Zuko asked to go with Ursa quickly came up with a promise that he must tend to her garden.

_"Make it beautiful for everyone to enjoy my love, promise me this?"_

_"I promise Momma."Zuko said with determined half lidded eyes._

The last thing Zuko remembers of his mother is, her kissing his forehead and leaving his room. Now it was too obvious for Zuko not to see. She was saying goodbye and he'll never get to say so thanks to his father. Four years went by with his mother gone and his relationship with his father only died a little more everyday. Only a month after his thirteenth birthday did Zuko and Ozai have one of their biggest fights. It started of with Zuko accompanying his father to a business meeting. One of Ozai's yes-men brought up an idea to drop an entire department to save money they didn't even need that would be of course picked right into their pockets. Zuko knew this would leave hundreds of people jobless and before his brain could start him, his lashed out at the said yes-man.

When Ozai and Zuko got home almost instantly they broke out into a fight that lead into the kitchen where the cooks were preparing dinner. The kitchen crew left when the fight quickly intensified.

Chest to chest, right in each other faces trying to yell over the other,hatred pouring out of both golden eyes. Suddenly the older man stood back, grabbed the pot of boiling water and tossed the heated water at his own son's face.

After several days in the hospital Zuko was released into his Uncle's custody with Ozai claiming he slipped and it was an accident. Zuko to shock from it all didn't have the energy to fight his words.

It took years for Zuko to heal internally but even after passing the police academy with flying colors to join his Uncle and his elite group of FBI agents called the White Lotus, he was still miserable. Iroh only saw happiness in the boy's life after getting shot in the leg on duty, having to go to the hospital and meant a beautiful nurse.

Zuko remembers that fateful day. As the now 29 year old walks along brushes and flowers he reminiscences on the days with Katara. Their first date, the first time he met her brother and father, days they could just relax, battling their inner demons and hardships together, having to sign Azula into an asylum, when he told her he loved her, when she said it right back,the months she helped him fight his father and have him arrested for all of his crimes for the company and for him and his mother thus claiming Agni Enterprise for himself, and last but not least the day he proposed.

When Zuko finally got the one spot he needed to know was absolutely perfect, he remember whose idea this really was.

_Almost 2 years ago_

_"Katara" Zuko calls out after looking for his fiance after unloading the last box. She was staring out to the patio door to the backyard._

_Zuko went up behind her and snake his arms around her waist. Kissing the nape of her neck causing her to sigh contently._

_"What should we do with the backyard?" She asked leaning into his body a little bit._

_"I was hoping to make a garden, you remember my promise."_

_This makes Katara turn around in his arms to look at his eyes. She can see the hurt but drive in his eyes to keep his promise._

_She gets on the balls of her feet and pecks him on the lips._

_"I have a better idea for that. She wanted everyone to enjoy it right? Why not make a public garden for your mother through your company?" She said sincerely giving him a cheeky smile._

_This shocked Zuko, but then quickly realized he had definitely made the right choice in asking her to be forever his and equally as he is hers._

_"Katara you are just absolutely amazing aren't you." He smirks._

_"Basically, so don't you forget mister." She giggles before hugging him tightly._

Present

"I wish you could have met her mom." Zuko says staring up at the fire lilies. His mother's favorite.

He's so caught up in the moment he didn't hear the gates open and close and someone come up behind to snake their toned arms around his middle. Zuko was about to attack but stopped, when he heard their soft voice.

"Met who my love?" asks Katara

"Agni! Katara how did you even get in here? Do you know I was about to sock you in the mouth!" Zuko says with voice tensed. Turning around out of her arms to face her.

"Well you didn't, and I'm guessing you forgot you gave me a spare key. I figured you were here." She smiled at his ignoring his tempered tone words.

Zuko relax and took Katara in his arms. Inhaling the scent of the ocean that always lingered in her hair. Loosening his grip he drinks in his soon-to-be wife. She was wearing short-sleeved day blue dress that matched her eyes. It was definitely more dressed down then his attire, but practical for a day at a garden. _More practical than your blood red button down shirt and black slacks anyway._ He thought to himself.

He reached for a fire lily, plucked one in full bloom and placing it behind right ear.

"Won't you get in trouble? I don't believe you're suppose to pick the flowers." Katara says slyly.

"Perhaps. It does help that is my garden." Zuko shoots right back at her.

Still smiling she leaves his grasp to intertwine their fingers to lead him away.

"C'mon the gates open in a half in hour and I wanna the snow tulips and the recreational room before the news team and people arrive."

"As you wish my love. I still can't believe will be married here in a month." Zuko replies proudly at his last part of his statement.

"Yeah I know." Katara says excitedly, "Oh, and Zuko?"

"Yes?"

"I know I never met her but I have this great feeling your mother would have loved this place and the man you came to be." She says looking him directly in the eyes as she does.

Zuko can't help but smile down at her. "Yeah I think she would have too, Tara."

Hands intertwined the lovers enjoying the view of the garden and the soft quacks of turtles-ducks waking up by a near by pond.

* * *

**Day 4/28! *sigh* This might be my favorite so far. I love Zuko and Ursa stories so I had to put one in. I hope it was enough zutara for you guys. I shall see you or uh you'll see another post tomorrow. Ta ta for now and please feel free to leave a review! Have a nice day.**

**P.S. I did change my pen name I felt it was more fitting after going through all my story outlines. (◕ω◕✿)**


	5. Letting Go

**DAY 5: Sadness**

**Summary: Letting your mother's murder go isn't the happiest of situations. Will one of the last people on earth to comfort her, be there for her?**

"Sometimes the best way to let go of sadness is just let it happen." -My grandfather

* * *

_He laid there curled up in a ball to protect himself. The sound of larges shards of ice hitting the ground rippled through the air. He thought was done for. So why was his heart still beating a million miles a minute? Was that what it's like in the spirit world? _

_Cautiously he opened his eyes to see the child waterbender, proof of his failed mission staring right back at him too many emotions in her eyes to actually pick one out. All Yon Rha knew is that this wasn't good. He needed to get out of this fast. No way at his age could he fight an obvious master waterbender, let alone her firebending companion._

_Getting on all four he practically kowtowed to this attackers not daring to look either one of them in the eyes. Yon Rha knows he's done more shameful things than beg for his life._

_"I did a bad thing." he finally spoke "I know I did and you deserve revenge. Why don't you take my mother? That would be fair!" urgently adding on. Hoping the girl will see the logic behind it. His mother has lived her life and in his opinion had it coming._

_Bemused soon became utter rage. He would rather give his own mother's live just to spare his own. In a cruel and morbid world his words made sense, but Katara knew she couldn't kill his mother, someone she couldn't even pick out of a crowd. Then Katara thought of her own mother, would she have wanted Katara to use the powers she died to protect to avenge her death?_

_"I've always wondered what kind of person could do such a thing, but now that I see you I think I understand." Katara spoke face stern staring her mother's murder right in the eyes._

_"There's just nothing inside you, nothing at all." Her brows furrow as she takes a few steps forward._

_"You're just pathetic and sad and empty." finishing she glares right at him, still trying to decide what her mother would do. What she will do in her place._

_"Please spare me" Yon Rha offers her weakly, obviously shaken by the fact he might die right at this moment rather cowardly._

_"As much as I hate you." Katara pauses. "Katara my sweet child, please let go of this darkness. All I ever wanted for you and Sokka was to fight this darkness we all get in life with love." Her mother's voice softly rings through her ears as if she is right behind her consoling her. Katara then knows what she must do. "I just can't do it."_

_Shutting her eyes she misses Yon Rha's small but quick smile. As Zuko walks up to the two he looks over at Katara making sure this is what she wants. She doesn't look at him, instead she turns and walks away. Zuko stares down at the middle aged man with utter disgust, before turning as well to follow Katara._

* * *

As Katara walked back to where they hid Appa she keeps questioning her strength. Did she really just walk because she knew that's what her mother would have wanted or if she just wasn't strong enough to murder someone, no matter how empty. Before she can think Zuko catches up to her.

"Katara wait!" He hollered.

But she doesn't, in fact she quickens her pace. She's about to burst and anyone especially an ally who she pegged as someone who couldn't be trusted was coming to her try and comfort her.

_Please not now, not you._

But as if today was "National Torment Katara Day" he grabbed her by the elbow as she waited for him to turn her around to do something. Make her go back and finish, attempt to soothe her, anything. But he just holds her like that.

Zuko waits a moment to see how she reacts before speaking. He wasn't exactly in her shoes but he knows what it's like to walk away then to punish someone who clearly deserves it.

"What you did was brave Katara." Tears spill instantly rolling down her cheeks.

_Tui damn it! I can't do this right now!_ mentally scolding herself as she tries to pry out of Zuko's hold on her. But she can't his firm grip won't budge, he isn't hurting her though. Surprisingly it's a soft hold almost as if he's holding back just to be sure not to hurt her. Katara doesn't know whether to be flattered or insulted by the gesture.

Through the obvious sobs of her demanding him to let her go he continues. "Katara listen! You finished that your way. You didn't walk away because violence isn't the answer, and didn't let revenge take over either. I know it probably doesn't mean anything to you but I'm proud of you."

Every word he says is suppose to be comforting. _So why does each one feel like a dagger in my back?_

Katara doesn't care anymore and she slowly falls to her knees. Still linked to Zuko she uses her other arm to wipe away tears as she weeps uncontrollably.

When Zuko realizes she's not going to calm down anytime soon he steps forward and scoops her up. She doesn't even let out a yelp as he places his arms under her knees and back carrying her bridal style.

Her hands cling to his fabric on top of his chest and she continues to cry into his neck. Zuko wishes he could do more for her. Whatever she wanted but he knew that no words could dry her tears. No embrace could hush her cries, nothing could make her happy not in this moment.

_She needed this._ He thought to himself. _She needs to work through this sadness by letting it happen._

Zuko continues to carry the crying waterbender in his arms. One day she'll be strong enough to get through this and smile again. He knows this, but today all she can do is let the sadness roll out of her.

* * *

**(A/N): 5/28. Wow can't believe I didn't make this fluff. Do you guys like darker stories or fluffs? Nonetheless some of these are not as...mushy as the others so look forward to that. Like always review are awesome and toodle loo 'til tomorrow. **


	6. If I Kiss You Will You Shut Up?

**DAY 6: Quiet**

**Summary: Zuko simply wants to enjoy the silence with his loved one, but she won't shut up.**

* * *

The summer's sand is still lingers a small amount of warmth from the the day's rays. Now the moon is out, illuminating Ember Island from the sky. A small breeze causes the two lovers to bundle closer.

To Zuko despite being days away from the end of the war this is bliss, it would be perfection if Katara would just shut up. It's not that he hates what she's saying, although her concern for the Avatar isn't his favorite topic he still loves her voice. Tonight he just wants the quietness to take over. To not have to hear about Aang, to not converse about the demise of his father, to not think about his own possible demise or the rest of their group's.

His secret lover is leaning her head into his chest rambling about her worry for Aang. _Katara's overbearing motherly trait is going to be the death of both of us_. Zuko thought to himself.

And when she gets around to the idea of Aang catching them in their "love acts" a line has been crossed that makes Zuko snap.

"Maybe we should stop this until after the war, I don't want Aan-ah! Zuko Agni! What are you doing?" is her response to him flopping on top of her causing her to be sandwiched between him and the sand. She doesn't fight it, Katara it just shocked by the sudden gesture.

"Hush." He cooed, "No more talking."

"But Zuko this is seri-hmph" her words stopped as Zuko gently collided his lips with hers.

At first Katara is resistant trying to talk through the kiss. Zuko figures as much and before she can even mumble against his lips he nibbles on her bottom lip, continuously sucking and gently biting until she gives and kisses him back just as passionately.

_You win this round but we will talk about this later_,Katara thought before letting her mind go and enjoy what maybe the last few times they could be together.

Although their fierceness in this make-out session it's effortlessly mute. This please Zuko, to be able to lax as he takes out his emotions on the beautiful warrior's lips. The quiet engulfing both of them for a temporary haven.

* * *

**(A/N): Wow this one is short. Well you can't put too much dialogue in a theme called quiet, am I right? Reviews = Smiles seeya tomorrow! **


	7. Babysteps

**DAY 7: Melt**

**Summary: Zuko gets caught up in the moment on a simply day with the two loves in his life.**

* * *

After being struck by lighting by two out of three of his living family members Zuko was sure there was no crueler torment than such. And if any was just as painful or even equally it was councilmen meetings.

Fire Lord Zuko sighed quietly to himself making sure his posture gave a powerful demeanor. Although Zuko had proven himself a great leader time and time again, many mostly nobility still lingered to his sire's superior envisions. The young Fire Lord had to now prove everyday that he was not only looking out for his and the other nation's best interests but also that he was not be trifled with.

Right now the councilmen were discussing what to do with taxing trade products to the Earth Kingdom. Of course with none of them having any real dealing with the Earth Nation's Zuko was the only one would think of something to do.

I can't raise the taxes without giving off the impression that our nation is better and I can't just give free or lower taxed goods willy nilly either. This is something I'll have to discuss with Katara.

Clearing his throat to silence the advisors Fire Lord Zuko finally speaks.

"Gentlemen seeing of fresh out of war we are, this is a delicate decision to make and I shall need to sleep on it and bring it up again at the end of the week's meeting. Understood?"

"Understood Fire Lord Zuko." they all say in unison.

"Excellent. Meeting adjourned."

Slowly they scatter out of the room a few have brought servants that hastefully follow behind their masters. Once everyone is cleared the Fire Lord, his personal servant, and two royal guards follow him out a different door.

With grace the Fire Lord strides of to his bedchamber to unwind for the a bit before dinner. His guards and servant following along a few paces slower.

When he reached his room as the guards posted themselves on both sides of the door before bowing to their leader. Zuko's personal servant Nikko **[Nee-Koh] **following incase the Fire Lord needed anything while resting, he only took a few steps before his master stopped and turned to him.

"You may have the rest of the night of Nikko." his Lord stated simply.

"But my duties your Highness.."

"Is to take my orders. And I order you to take the rest of the night off to enjoy an evening with your wife and family." the Fire Lord stated firmly as to say end of discussion but his personal servant saw the small smirk.

"Yes your grace." and with that Nikko bowed and headed home to his beloved wife and children.

Zuko rolled his eyes at how loyal his loyal subjects were before pacing through the lounge room to his actual bedroom, stopping to hear giggles come from the other side of the door.

Slowly Zuko opened the door the door to that could make any human's heart skip a beat. His beloved wife had her arms outstretched to a ten month old toddler taking a step before falling backwards into her mother's arms.

The small child threw fits of giggle as Katara squeezed her daughter close finally looking up to see her husband watching them play. She was the spitting image of her mother except for her eyes and nose which Zuko always said were Kyrsa's best features.

"Look Kyrsa!" **[Ca-Er-Sah] **Katara said turning her child around to her to see "Daddy's back". A loud squeal came from the toddler in Katara's arms and she squirmed to get to her father. The Fire Lord laughed at his daughter's reaction to seeing him. "Come to Daddy my lil' Kyrsa." walking over to his two favorite girls in the world and taking the baby in his arms, causing her to squeal again.

"She almost walked today." Katara stated obvious pride in her voice, causing Zuko to give one of his rare toothy grins.

"Seriously?" excitement obviously in his voice. "Yeah, a whole two steps before someone feel on their bum bum." She replied using her "baby" voice at the end.

Zuko thought for a minute before asking, "Do you think we can try now?". This was a big step for his little princess, he'd be damn to not have the chance to experience it with her. "Absolutely!"

Zuko gives Kyrsa to Katara before taking a few long paces backwards before kneeling a directly in front of Katara a few feet away. Kyrsa reaching for her father the whole time.

Katara helped her daughter stand on her own before to letting go. Kyrsa fumbled but quickly sturdied herself right giggling at her accomplishments. She waddled about a third of the way to her father just out of her mother's reach when she falls on her butt. Panic takes over the first time parents but soon calm down she doesn't cry, she just looked right into her sire's golden eyes with her identical ones.

Déjà vu hits Zuko and instead his daughter sitting there it's a small boy, but not just any boy. It was himself when he was Kyrsa's age. For as long as now Fire Lord could remember he gave that look to his own sire afraid that he had failed him. Zuko will not stand for his own child to go through that as well.

Smiling brightly down at the toddler Zuko praises her, "Look at you lil Kysa! You made it so far! Daddy is so proud!" _Please see that I'm proud. _

As if reading his thought the baby giggles and slaps her hands on the ground showing her excitement. Looking up to see his wife's panic fades to pure joy as she looks down that the laughing-fit child.

The Fire Lord is so captivated with just this simple experience makes him forget his has his economy to deal with or even the fact that he is the Fire Lord. Zuko realizes this is one of those moments. A moment as a husband, a father, or even just as a man makes your heart melt.

* * *

**(A/N): First week completed! Whoo! haha ok so adding to up to my fluff shots is one with a steam baby. :) Hope you guys enjoyed this one I did. Please leave a review and I'll seeya tomorrow! :)**


End file.
